The Indiana Alzheimer Disease Center (IADC) is established on the facilities of Indiana University School of Medicine. It will comprise five cores: an Administrative Core, Clinical Core, Data Management and Statistics Core, Neuropathology Core, and an Education and Information Transfer Core. The Director and two Associate Co-Directors of the Center are Dr. Bernardino Ghetti (Distinguished Professor of Pathology & Laboratory Medicine, Psychiatry, Medical & Molecular Genetics, and Neurology), Dr. Hugh C. Hendrie (Professor of Psychiatry) and Dr. Martin R. Farlow (Professor of Neurology). [unreadable] [unreadable] The strength of the IADC lays in its multidisciplinary faculty that has contributed significantly in the fields of Psychiatry, Neurology, Neuropathology, Medical and Molecular Genetics. The IADC interacts with other multidisciplinary clinical and research programs at Indiana University, the graduate programs in Medical Neurobiology and Genetics, the Indiana University Center for Aging Research and the Stark Neurosciences Research Institute. The Core Leaders have an established record in medical care, research related to Alzheimer disease (AD) and related dementias with particular emphasis on hereditary dementias. [unreadable] [unreadable] The IADC has developed and will continue to foster community relationships and educational programs in cooperation with the Alzheimer's Association, Central Indiana Chapter and other community agencies. The major strengths of the IADC are the clinicopathologic and molecular studies on atypical and hereditary dementias, the trials for new drug therapy for AD, and other hereditary dementias, and the educational activities. [unreadable] [unreadable] The IADC will continue to support research endeavors in dementia by facilitating research interactions, sharing knowledge of faculty and their laboratory facilities, and providing an environment to faculty, graduates and students of Indiana University School of Medicine that generates interest in dementia research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]